


The 13 Ghosts of Óðin Börsson

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 13 Ghosts(1960), Alternate Universe - Horror, Canonical Character Death, Family Secrets, Ghosts, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murder Mystery, Professor!Thor, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, artist!loki, horror movie au, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Thor and Loki move into a house they inherit from Thor's long-absent father Óðin, a house that comes with a lot more than just furniturePrompt : Horror Movie Au in the Thorki Halloween Week challenge
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. They Go with the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejammys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



Thor leaned against the closed door of the apartment, exhausted.

He'd just got done working a 12hr shift, helping his boss catalog the new exhibits for the museum, and his fingers were absolutely aching. He didn't have time to rest, however, not if he was going to get dinner ready before his husband got home. 

Today was Loki's birthday, and Thor wanted to make things as special as possible. He'd even managed to scrape up enough money to buy him a new sketch pad. He wished that Loki could persue his art full-time, but between both their jobs and his doctorate classes, they were lucky to make rent.

He'd just put the finishing touches on the cake when the door slammed open and Loki stomped through looking angrier than a horde of bees.

Thor waited for him to say something, but Loki merely slammed his bag into the chair, ran into Thor's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby, what happened?!"

"It's that stupid boss of mine," Loki sniffed before burying himself further into Thor's shoulder, " he had the nerve to proposition me, then threaten my job if I didn't comply!"

"That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"No need, I gave him a rather splendid kick in the balls before I quit."

"I'm sorry," Thor murmured as he rubbed Loki's back," but maybe this is a good thing, yeah? You can finally devote more time to painting."

"But we can't afford-"

"You let me worry about what we can afford," Thor kissed his forehead before pulling away," Now come on, I've made dinner."

**************

After dinner, Loki blew out the candles on his cake, and Thor cut two big slices to carry into the living room. They didn't have much in the way of furniture, but cuddling up with each other in a nest of blankets was just as good.

"So, did you wish for anything good, love?"

"Now Thor, you know I can't tell you that," Loki mumbled between bites of cake," the wish won't come true if you say it out loud."

Thor opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up to answer it, and was greeted by a rather disgruntled looking delivery man holding a letter.

"Thor Odinson?"

"Yes?"

"Sign here please."

Thor signed for the letter and shut the door. He was turning it over in his hand when Loki came up to him.

"Who was it?"

"A delivery man. He brought some kind of registered letter from the law office of Hela Leyndardóttir."

"A lawyer?" Loki asked with a confused frown, "what could they possibly want?"

"I don't know, let's open it up and find out."

Thor ripped open the envelope and began reading. Color drained out of his face as he went over the contents of the letter.

"Thor? Darling what's wrong? What does it say?"

"It...it says I have to come for a reading of a will," Thor looked up at his husband with a shocked expression, "a will left by my father."

*****************

"But I don't understand, I was told my father died years ago."

"Nope," Hela stated with a brisk tone," he died last week, right here in Los Angeles."

Thor and Loki were sitting in the lawyer's office, trying to absorb the fact that not only had Thor's father not died when he'd thought, but had been living nearby for several years.

"If he was here all this time, why didn't he contact me?" Thor only had a few memories of his father,but they were of a man who seemed genuinely kind and loving. He didn't seem like a person that would willingly abandon his family.

"Óðin Borssön was a very complicated individual. I worked for him for years and still barely scratched the surface of his thought process. He must have cared for you a great deal, Mr. Odinson, since you are the only person named in his will."

"What does this will entail exactly?" Thor asked.

"First item, you'll be receiving your father's house. It comes fully furnished, even if most of it is antique, and there's also a small cash sum of $1000. There was more but," Hela paused as she thought best how to phrase things, " he put most of his finances into his....experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Dr. Borrsön was an expert in the field of the paranormal. He often collected and studied ghosts, a few of whom you'll be inheriting as well."

"Surely you can't be serious?" Loki asked incredulously.

Hela pinned them down with a stare so cold it could freeze water.

"They go with the house."


	2. Don't Ask it When, I Don't Want to Know

A week later, Thor and Loki pulled up in front of a sprawling Victorian mansion. They were practically drooling at how large it was.

"Thor, isn't this place amazing?"

"The fact that we don't have to pay rent is amazing to me."

Loki lightly whacked his husband on the shoulder before taking his rolling suitcase up to the front door. Before he could knock, it swung open to reveal a young woman with a rather unimpressed expression on her face.

"You Thor or Lackey?"

"It's Loki."

"Yeah, whatever. Get inside, I don't have all day."

He exchanged a confused look with Thor, who merely shrugged and followed them inside.

"I'm guessing that you're Val, the housekeeper?"

"I am, what of it?"

"It's just," Thor twiddled his thumbs nervously," we're not going to be able to pay you."

Val brushed off his concerns with a wave of her hand, "not to worry, the old man set up a trust fund for me that takes care of everything, despite how much that hag Hela complained."

"Not a big fan of lawyers I take it?"

"Not that one, at least."

"So Val, what can you tell us about Hela's claim that the house is filled with ghosts?" Loki asked with no small amount of amusement.

"I'll tell you this much, don't piss them off."

With that, she continued on through the foyer, leaving the gaping couple scrambling to catch up with her.

*****************

"Is that your father?"

They were cuddled together on the couch in the living room, when Loki pointed out a painting above the mantle featuring an old man wearing an eye patch.

"Aye, but I don't remember him being quite that gray-headed."

"Well he looked a sight better there than when he died, that's for sure," Val said as she plopped into a nearby armchair.

"How did he die?"

"Coroner's said he suffocated in his sleep, blamed his age....I say the ghosts got him."

"Oh Val..."

"Don't oh Val me!" She snapped," I've been with Óðin for over ten years. I've seen how often those creatures ripped him apart. I begged him to stop the experiments but the stubborn old goat refused to listen."

"You cared about him, didn’t you?"

"Very much so," if anyone noticed the small tear running down her cheek, they didn't call her out on it," he took me from nothing and gave me a job and a place to live after all, though I could have done without the spooks."

"What exactly was he trying to accomplish anyway?" Loki asked with a confused frown," what could one even do with a spirit?"

"What else? Prove it exists. He'd already become successful in communicating with them, and was on the verge of figuring out a way to capture their image on film when he died."

"My father could talk to ghosts?"

"Oh yes, speaking of which," she got up and walked over to a nearby bookshelf, then pulled out an intricate looking Ouija board, " I think it's time you two had a chat with your other roommates."

***************

"All right, now remember to concentrate and don't touch the planchette."

"I thought you had to touch it?"

"Not this one," she grinned," It was specially made by Óðin, now who's first?"

Thor cleared his throat before he asked the first question.

"Are there any ghosts in the house?"

They watched as the planchette moved towards  _Yes_. 

Loki went next,"how many are there?"

Again the device moved.

'  _ 1....3...' _

" Thirteen? Why such an odd number?"

"Good question,"Val said as she stared at the board puzzled, " I thought there only twelve."

Thor decided not to dwell on her words and instead asked, "are they going to hurt any of us?"

The pointer once again headed towards _yes_ ,  causing everyone to tense. They were all silent for several minutes until Loki made another inquiry.

"Are they going to kill any of us?"

Suddenly, the painting fell off the wall and landed onto the coffee table, glass scattering from the crushed frame. Before any of them could move, the planchette floated into the air and landed in a shocked Loki's lap.

"Don't ask it when....I don't want to know."


	3. Something Weird is Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief reference to murder-suicide

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here, by yourself?"

Loki gave his husband an exasperated eye roll, "I'm not going to be alone, Val's here. Besides, it's not like anything's going to happen."

"But the incident with the Ouija board and the painting...."

"An accident that was exacerbated by our already overactive imaginations."

"I don't know...."

"Darling," Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, "everything is going to be fine. Now you head off to work so I can finally get started on my painting."

"Alright," Thor chuckled before giving him a deep kiss, "I'll see you later."

************

Once his husband was out the door, Loki headed to the room that they'd outfitted to be his new art studio. He'd already planned his first painting, a large portrait of Thor's mother Frigga, and was eager to get started.

He'd just began putting the initial sketch onto the canvas, when something made a noise behind him.

"Val? Is that you?"

When he didn't get a response, Loki shrugged and went back to his work. No sooner than he'd started sketching again, the noise started back up.

"What on earth...."

He turned around and his jaw hit the floor at the sight of his paint supplies floating....in mid air.

Loki let out a shriek when the objects started hurtling towards him at breakneck speed.He ducked under a nearby table to avoid being hit by flying paintbrushes.

"VAL!"

The housekeeper appeared in the doorframe, looking completely unsurprised at the chaos in front of her.

"I see you've met Anthony."

"Who is Anthony?"

"One of the ghosts, an artist like yourself," she said as she gestured around the room," apparently,he caught his boyfriend sleeping with another man and decided to paint the room in their blood before he offed himself."

"Sounds lovely," Loki muttered as he crawled out from under the table, "should I be worried?"

"Nah, he's mostly harmless. Just likes to play these little pranks now and then."

Loki let out a yelp as an invisible force smacked him on the ass, causing Val to snicker.

"I probably should've mentioned that he's also a pervert."

*****************

"So how are you liking the new place?"

"Oh it's fine, Bruce," Thor said as he updated some of the museum's archives," There's been some strange happenings going on but nothing to really worry about."

"So...how many of the ghosts have you seen?"

"How did you know about the ghosts?"

Bruce sighed and pulled off his glasses to clean them.

"When you mentioned who your dad was, I started digging through some scientific journals. It's an unusual field, but he was very well respected by the entire science community."

"Can I see those?"

Bruce hands him the papers and Thor is shocked to see just how many accolades and publications his father had. It was like he was seeing a completely different person. While going through them, one picture in particular caught his eye.

"Huh, that's odd."

"What is?"

Thor held up the photo he was looking at, "this young girl standing next to my father, I think it's the lawyer."

"Didn't she say she worked for him for several years?"

"Yes, but Hela never mentioned them having a personal relationship or knowing him as a child."

Before they could delve into it further, Thor's phone went off.

"Hello? Loki what...slow down baby, what happened? You WHAT?! Okay, okay, calm down, I'll be right there."

He hung up and rushed to gather his belongings.

"Bruce, I gotta go."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know, Loki was rather upset, mentioned something about the ghosts, but I couldn't make it all out."

Bruce waved him off and Thor ran out the door. Once he was gone, the doctor picked up the picture of Hela and Óðin with a small frown.

" _Something weird is going on in that house_ ,"  he thought ," _maybe I should look into it, for Thor's sake."_


End file.
